Our Definition of Normal
by jolan panthon
Summary: Even though the Winchesters don't live the most normal life, they still have their moments when they are just like everyone else out there. This is a collection of One-Shots of when the Winchesters aren't kicking butt and taking names and are just a normal family. Set anytime during the series or Pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

Summary: Even though the Winchesters don't live the most normal life, they still have their moments when they are just like everyone else out there. This is a collection of One-Shots of when the Winchesters aren't kicking butt and taking names and are just a normal family. Set anytime during the series or Pre-series.

Dean-16 Sam-12

Sam slept, tangled in the scratchy sheets of the cheap motel room they were currently staying in; exhausted from the hunt they had finished the night before. He rolled over some when he heard the door open and shut, but didn't full wake. Dean came in carrying a brown paper bag with a couple of breakfast sandwiches in it and set it down on the kitchen table.

"'Morning Dad," he greeted John as he pulled out his sandwich from the bag and then pulled one out for his dad. John looked up from the paper he was reading and saw Dean put the foil wrapped food in front of him.

"Morning Dean," he greeted back then going back to the paper, Dean sat down next to John and stared on his sandwich.

"What time is it?" Dean asked a couple minutes later, John looked down on at his watch.

"9:34," he answered. "Why?"

"Because Sleeping Beauty over there doesn't usually sleep in this late," Dean replied.

"Ya, well he's probably just tired from the hunt," John said and went back to his paper, but not before he saw a smirk that would make the devil uneasy spread across Dean's face. "Dean what are you thinking?" John asked his eldest, but Dean just looked at him and winked before getting out of his chair and walking towards Sam's bed.

He sat down on it and shook Sam's shoulder, but he didn't respond Dean shook it a little harder and Sam groaned and turned is head to the side.

"Come on Sammy, time to get up," Dean coaxed. Sam turned his head towards Dean with his eyes barely open.

"Go 'way," Sam grumbled, and tried to turned away from his brother but Dean stopped him.

"Not so fast, little brother, your breakfast is getting cold on the table," Dean said.

"Don't care, wan' sweep," Sam mumbled.

"You won't like what will I do if you don't get up," Dean warned.

"Whatever."

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you," Dean said then grabbed Sam's face with both of his hands and squished his cheeks together so that Sam made a fishy face.

"Ok, ok, I'll get up," Sam pleaded, but Dean just tisked.

"Sorry, Sammy no can do, I warned you this would happen," Dean said, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Now say it," But Sam just glared at Dean. "I'm not letting go until you say it, and by the way your glare doesn't look that intimidating with your face like this." Dean remarked; Sam finally gave it after a few more moments of glareing.

"A'ight, 'I'm a guppy'" Sam said in defeat.

"And what do guppys do?" Dean asked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Dey 'gup gup gup gup'"

Once Sam finished the last word Dean let go of his face and doubled over in laughter; Sam sat up and glared at his brother.

"You are a horrible person, you know that right?" Sam asked.

"Ya, but it was so worth it," Dean said before he started laughing again.

John still sat at the kitchen table, paper long forgotten, looking at his boys with a small smile on his face.

(AN)

(Panthon) Hey guys, thank you for reading and if you liked the story please feel free to tell me, and if you have a prompt that you would like me to write then tell me I will write it. I know the scene is kinda weird and random but my older brother does it to me all the time so that's where it came from. He does it whenever I am doing something he doesn't like, so Sam I know how you feel. Thank you again for reading and it you guys give me prompts I will write more of these.


	2. Library Girl

"So that's all" Dean said talking to Sam.

"Yea that's everything" Sam says quickly.

"Ok, well then I will get to it right away"

"No wait, there's one more thing!"

"Um alright, shoot!"

"How do you talk to girls?"

"What!?"

The very fact that Sam was asking him in the first place astounded Dean greatly. So after a brief moment of awkward silence, Sam broke it suddenly.

"Please! I'm kind of in need right now." Sam pleaded.

"Um… ok. What's the deal?" Dean asked

Sam looked over seeing that the girl was looking at him again he quickly grabbed a random magazine off the table and put it in front of his face pretending to read it.

"Ok let's say, metaphorically, that there was a girl."

"Uh huh….."

"And she was kinda pretty."

"Kinda?" Dean said with a smirk that Sam through some brotherly connection knew was on his face.

"Ok, really pretty! And perhaps she kept looking at me, I kept looking at her, and we both kept making eye contact and quickly disconnecting that eye contact."

"Ok first of all, keep that eye contact. And next, what angle is she sitting from you? "

Sam sat there at the table completely dumbfounded! How in the world would that help at all! As soon as he looked up at the magazine he realized what he was holding. "Sweet Tips for Dating Makeup". He quickly threw back on the table once again in the open without defense. Sam gave a heavy sigh.

"What does the angle of her from me have to do with anything?"

"Well, I wanted to know if she has seen your face yet, because if she has you are in trouble."

"As you can see by the lack of my laughter… I'm not amused"

"Ok, I see your urgency. So hers what you do, go up to her…and be just like me!"

"Alright this was a mistake, I'm going in!"

"Good luck soldier!" Dean said saluting.

As Dean hung up he looked up and declared "His done for!"

Sam looked up at the girl ahead of him and stood up bracing himself for the task ahead. He began to walk towards her slowly. "_I'm going to regret this I just know it_!" Sam thought to himself. As soon as he got there the first thing he thought was "_It works for Dean why not me?" _He placed his hand on the table right on top some loose paper.

"Hey there!" Sam said with an attempt to a flirty smile. But before she could reply the papers under his hands slipped, causing him to fall over and face planted the floor. Attracting several looks, and shushes. The girl stood up quickly and looked at dean to see if she could help.

"Wow, I'm ok, I'm ok, thank you though." Sam said standing up. "I'm uh, Sam by the way."

All that was given was a shy smile, which made an awkward moment a lot more awkward.

"I uh was over there reading, well of course I was reading it's a library hehe. But any way, I saw you and I was kinda of like, she looks nice, and decided to come over and talk to you. So yea, that's why I'm here…..talking….to you"

The silence from the girl was overpowering. After a moment Sam finally said something.

"Sonooo what's your name?" Sam asked awkwardly.

Still nothing, she almost seemed petrified of Sam.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good."

"Uhhh"

"Um, am I making you uncomfortable? Cause I can leave."

"NO! DON'T GO!" The girl abruptly shouting gaining the shushes of everyone in the building.

This sudden outburst caught Sam of guard.

"Oh, I uh , wont then. Any particular reason, I mean just asking."

"Ok I think you really cute; I've been watching you a lot, ever since you got to this school. I have been trying to find a way to talk to you ever since. So I followed you here and have been watching you and now you're here and I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh, well, I guess I kinda…. Didn't see that coming."

"Oh no now I made you feel uncomfortable, way to go Lora. I'm so sorry! I'll just leave now. Bye!"

Before Sam could say anything else Lora had ran out of the library right past John. John saw her speed by, and quickly retraced her steps to Sam's blank face. John walked up to Sam and placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"You uh, want to talk about it?" John asked concerned.

"I will never, understand women!"

"Amen son, amen! Let's get going and good job on the research buddy, it really helped."

Sam and John walked out the library and began to talk to one another, while Lora watched from a distance….creepily.

(A.N)(Jolan) Hey everyone what's up! Well this was my first go at a story by myself, and I'm nervous that Panthon has already set the standards for our stories to high, and thus you will all be disappointed. She just has a way of making our stories come together on page. But I hope you like this! So please review.

Thanks


End file.
